


Drunken Stumblings

by Broken_Clover



Series: Tumblr Imports [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Answer accidentally manages to get himself drunk during a Chipp Kingdom celebration
Relationships: Answer/Chipp Zanuff
Series: Tumblr Imports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112714
Kudos: 2





	Drunken Stumblings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/8/18 on Tumblr

Public celebration had managed to become a common ritual in the Chipp Kingdom. Probably due to the jovial and upbeat nature of their leader, it was practically custom to celebrate large milestones and major successes- or even minor ones- with get-togethers that anyone who wished to partake in was invited. Food was shared, drinks were passed around, and stories were exchanged between celebrants as the night stretched on.

The most recent celebration had been a more subdued affair, or at least as subdued as Chipp Zanuff could get. It had still gotten a bit raucous, in part thanks to the sake that had been served to commemorate the cooperation agreement between the burgeoning kingdom and a few local villages. Chipp had given a short, polite speech, only to almost immediately run off to begin chatting it up with anyone and everyone, followed behind by a distressed Answer.

Fortunately, even with the alcohol, no major incidents had managed to slip by. Answer tended to get more nervous when the festivities were held near his beloved frog pond, but by the time midnight rolled around, nobody had accidentally fallen in, and nothing had been carelessly broken. With that, most of the guests had begin to depart, with a few offering tipsy smiles and well wishes as they made their way home.

All was well, at least until the last guests left.

“Great seeing you again, Bhekani! Tell the wife I said hello!” Chipp said with a wave.

“Of course, boss!” The man smiled back at him. He hoisted his half-empty glass emphatically. “How about a libation for the future?”

“Sure! Can’t imagine it-” His eyes flew open in panic. “Wait, don’t- !”

By the time the words left his lips, Bhekani had already overturned the glass, sending a stream of sake directly into the pond. It seemed that his words hadn’t even managed to reach the man’s ears, as he offered one last wide smile and began walking away.

“…-dump anything into the pond.” Stifling a groan, Chipp slapped a hand over his face. With a great deal of hesitance, he turned to his assistant, the only person still nearby. “Uh…Answer? I dunno if you saw, but…”

Answer was standing by the water’s edge, staring at the spot where Bhekani had been with an unreadable expression behind his mask and glasses. Chipp took a few silent steps closer, already growing a bit nervous. He knew how much his assistant absolutely loved those frogs, and even if the alcohol wasn’t dangerous, he still didn’t know what sort of reaction it would get out of the man.

“An? You okay?”

To Chipp’s absolute shock and confusion, the business ninja dropped to his knees, and immediately began sobbing hysterically.

“Answer?!” He jumped back in response, but immediately ran over to where the man was kneeling. “What’s wrong?”

Answer made a noise like he was trying to say something, but in his current state, it was barely comprehensible. Unsure of how to respond, Chipp offered him a pat on the back. When he knelt down next to him, he instantly recognized the odor of alcohol on his breath.

“What the- how much did you drink, man?” It wasn’t too strange to see Answer take a sip or two on certain occasions in order to calm his frayed nerves, but never more than a glass at best. Just from the smell hovering around him, it was clear that he’d had a lot more than usual.

Answer managed to calm himself down to an awkward sniffling, wiping at his face awkwardly with one gloved hand. “Uhn…not much? Maybe…” He pinched two fingers together, slowly spreading them out. “Th…this much?”

Chipp let out a little sigh of disappointment, shaking his head. He threw one of Answer’s arms over his shoulder and hauled the man to his feet. His drunkenness became immediately apparent with how he slumped over against his boss, feet stumbling as he tried to walk.

“Jeez, An…” Chipp half-dragged the man out of the pond area and back towards the tent that they shared. He opted to pull Answer off towards his own room, seeing as how he knew where everything was in there.

Answer was practically a solid brick by the time Chipp managed to dump him on the mattress, dropping like a rock and staying there while Chipp began digging through the desk drawers and various cabinets. He returned a minute later, carrying a couple of towels, a bucket, a glass of water, and a box of crackers.

“Here.” He said, offering the latter two. “Eat these.”

“Hnn?” Answer managed to sit up, taking the offerings with shaking hands. He stared at the glass dumbly as Chipp placed the bucket next to the bed and tossed the towels over the mattress.

“Go on, eat it.” Chipp sat down next to him, nudging his arm lightly. “Trust me, it’ll help in the long run.”

Hesitantly, as though he expected the food to be poisoned, Answer took a fistful of crackers. He tried to put them into his mouth, only for the scarf to block the way. He barely seemed to process that, letting the half-broken crackers fall out of his hand and all over himself and the blankets.

“Answer, c’mon…” The ninja groaned, reaching over to tug the scarf off of his assistant’s face. Answer seemed genuinely shocked by that, giving off the impression that he had completely forgotten that he had been wearing it in the first place.

“Woah…” He ignored the rest of the crackers, reaching up to pat at his own face with a bewildered expression. “Woah…”

Chipp wasn’t sure if he was amused or exasperated by his antics, eventually deciding on a middling of both. Answer may have been half-drunk out of his mind, but at least he hadn’t decided that he was a frog and faceplanted into the pond. Drowning and CPR really wasn’t his idea of a fun way to end the night.

He felt fingers tapping against his cheek. Answer had stopped touching his own face and had started reaching over to feel his. Just as quickly, he felt the man’s weight slump over onto him, with the glass of water dropping out of his hand to spill all over the floor.

Chipp didn’t have much time to think about the mess, though, as he realized that the little stumble had ended with Answer’s face smushed into his chest.

“Uh…” He lifted a hand to pat Answer on the head. “You okay?” He realized that with how he was being used as a support, he couldn’t exactly push Answer off, unless he wanted him to fall and hit his head on the ground.

“Mmm.” Chipp felt him moving slightly, but he didn’t sit up. Instead, it almost felt like Answer was nuzzling against his chest, confirmed by the way that he proceeded to wrap his arms around Chipp’s torso and cling onto him.

“H-hey, come on!” He really didn’t want to push him off, but it felt weird being drunk-cuddled by someone who was usually so straightlaced. He wouldn’t have expected anything like this from Answer. Not in a million years.

The man turned a little, rubbing his cheek into the material of his black vest. “Jy ruik…lekker.”

“Huh?”

“Jy ruik lekker.” Answer made a little purring noise, taking a deep inhale of his scent. “Kinna’ spicy. Like…uhh…” He slurred, tracing his fingers along Chipp’s back. “I dunno…nice, though.”

Chipp tried again to nudge him off, just a little bit harder. Not that the grip was hurting him or anything, but he really did not want to have to keep fighting this off all night.

“Answer, it’s past midnight. It’s fine if you don’t want to eat anything, but you really should hit the hay sooner rather than later.”

In response, Answer buried his face back into his chest. “Mmph.”

“Answer, for the love of-”

“Hmph!”

In trying to grab and pull the man off of him, Chipp managed to accidentally hook his fingers around the hairtie restraining the massive fluff of blonde hair. It snapped apart when he tugged, sending it all tumbling down Answer’s back in an unruly mess.

The noise seemed to shock Answer out of whatever was running through his mind. He managed to sit up, placing one hand on Chipp’s shoulder for balance. The ninja looked uncharacteristically unruly, with his glasses askew, a faint pinkish tinge to his cheeks, and his unkempt hair twisted around his shoulders and flopped over his eyes.

“…Yikes.” Unable to resist cracking a smirk at the sight, Chipp reached out to brush a few strands out of his assistant’s face. “Okay, new rule. You aren’t allowed to drink anymore. At least not this much.”

Answer offered him an odd look. Chipp wasn’t sure how to interpret it, at least until he saw the man leaning towards him again. He managed to turn himself just quickly enough so that Answer’s lips managed to catch the far edge of his mouth, not turning back even as arms were thrown back around his shoulders.

“Ek is…Ek is lief vir jou, baas.” He murmured softly, straining to try and plant another kiss.

“Answer, no.” Using an elbow to keep the man a decent length away, Chipp looked him right in the eyes, stern.

“Eh?” Tears immediately began forming in his eyes. Despite his typically calm demeanor, it had become incredibly obvious that Answer was an emotional drunk. “D-do you not like-”

“An, you’re drunk.” The reply was firm and clear. “You don’t know what you’re doing. If you still feel like doing this when you aren’t wasted out of your mind, that’s fine with me. But I’m not gonna kiss you when I know you aren’t thinking straight. That just ain’t right.”

“Hnn…” Answer wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Ok. Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad. I just want you to be more careful next time. And you don’t have to get drunk just to talk about your feelings.” He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Trust me. I spent way too much time on drugs and alcohol when I was younger. You can’t get hooked on that stuff just to get away from yourself. It kills you.”

Based on Answer’s expression, he had spaced out about halfway through his little speech. Letting out another sigh, Chipp let him slump back against his chest. He gently ran his fingers through long blonde strands as his assistant murmured more half-coherent rambles.

“Jir- *hic* Jiraiya’s gonna be ok, right?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be just fine. It was only like half a glass in that whole giant pond.”

“Ok…” He went quiet for a minute. “Erryone’s- real happy, y’know?”

“Mmhm?”

“We were all…angry ‘n hungry and tryin’ to kill each other…”

“Yeah?”

“An’ now…erryone’s happy…cuz’ a-boss.”

It was all drunken ranting, and he knew that, but Chipp couldn’t stop himself from going a little red as he felt Answer finally nod off against him. He was finally able to move, lying Answer down on his side with the bucket close by, placing his glasses on the bedside table, brushing more hair out of his eyes to ensure that they were closed, and finally tossing a blanket over him for good measure.

Nodding in affirmation, he turned around to begin cleaning up the mess left behind.

++++++

“U-ugh…”

“Yo, I’m back!”

The tent’s door-flap was tossed back, letting in streams of the morning sunlight. Answer let out a disgusted whine, slumping back over the bucket in between his legs in an attempt to ignore the throbbing pain in his head, only worsened by the sudden light and Chipp’s loud voice.

“Y’know, I did tell you to drink some water last night. This wouldn’t have happened if you’d listened to me.”

Answer didn’t reply, moaning weakly as he tensed and threw up into the bucket again.

“Yikes. Well, here.” Squatting down next to where his assistant was hunched over on the floor, Chipp offered a teacup filled with a drink that smelled both sweet and peppery. “Drink it.”

A tired, slightly annoyed look was turned his way, usually-bright eyes red and bleary. “Why? What is it?”

“An old remedy my master taught me.” He swirled the cup a little, making steam puff over it. “Bit of ginger, tangerine…I think brown sugar? Tastes pretty good either way. Besides, you need to drink more.”

Reluctantly, Answer took the cup and managed a few sips. The scent alone seemed to calm him down, with a bit more color returning to his cheeks as he stopped to sniff it.

“It’s…a tad strange. But I do like it.” Answer gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, boss.”

“No problem! I’ve had my fair share of hangovers, I don’t mind helping you out!”

“Y-yes, ah, well…I shouldn’t have let that happen in the first place. It was incredibly irresponsible of me to do so.”

“Aww, don’t be so hard on yourself!” Chipp gave him a gentle pat on the back. “Accidents happen! Not like you did anything dangerous. And I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

He sighed. “Oh, certainly. I think I can hear Jiraiya ten feet underwater.”

“Yep. You get the gist.” The ninja smirked, getting back to his feet. “Well, I’m gonna give you some peace and quiet. Give me a shout if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes, boss.”

Five feet away from the door, Chipp stopped and turned back around. “Oh!”

“Huh?” Answer tilted his head in puzzlement. “Forget something, sir?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Taking a few long strides, Chipp stopped directly in front of him, bent down, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Answer was so shocked that he couldn’t reply, looking up mutely at a vibrant smile with wide eyes.

“Feel better soon, alright? Because I sure as hell ain’t gonna try kissing you when you just threw up.”

Answer desperately wished that he was still wearing his scarf. Maybe if he still had it, it would make it easier to hide the fact that his whole face had gone bright scarlet in embarrassment.


End file.
